marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinister Six (Earth-12041)
Return of the Sinister Six An armored Doctor Octopus and Lizard invaded Ryker's Island and reassembles the Sinister Six by armoring up Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino, and the new recruit Scorpion of K'un-Lun. The Sinister Six give Spider-Man a hard time until Norman Osborn in the Iron Patriot armor and the rest of Spider-Man's team arrives. While Spider-Man fights Lizard, Iron Patriot fights Doctor Octopus while Spider-Man's team fight the other members of the Sinister Six. When the Sinister Six end up combining their attacks to take down Iron Patriot, Doctor Octopus plans to inject Spider-Man with the Goblin Serum. Doctor Octopus then injects Norman Osborn with the Goblin serum while Spider-Man restored Lizard to Dr. Curt Connors. Norman Osborn becomes Green Goblin where he defeats most of the Sinister Six. Though Spider-Man has won against the Sinister Six, Green Goblin gets away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. After the Sinister Six were defeated, Dr. Curt Connors thanks Spider-Man for saving him. Hydra Alliance and the Sinister Seven After Doc Ock joined Hydra to destroy Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D., he started to look for potential recruits to finally have his win. He tried to recruit Boomerang, Vulture, Batroc, Shriek, Grizzly, Shocker and Beetle that betrayed Octopus or where defeated by Spider-Man and his team. Octavius also tried to recruit Norman Osborn to be the Goblin but he was immune to the serum, Dr. Connors into the Lizard but he was saved by Spider-Man, Sandman but he resisted to Doc Ock's mind control and finally I tried to recruit a new ally Harry Osborn transformed with a new symbiote into Anti-Venom but he went out of control and escaped Otto. Finally, Doctor Octopus found the perfect line-up for his Sinister Six consisting of Kraven, The Goblin from Miles's dimension, Electro, Hydro-Man, Rhino and himself. The attack was located on the roof of the Triskelion. At first, Spider-Man retreated but he was convinced by Ben to fight back. While S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy was winning the fight, Doc Ock went to the lab to find the Anti-Hydra weapon. After the defeat of the Sinister Six, Parker and Reily were trying to find Doc Ock but they were surprised by an attack of The Ultimate Goblin. After this Spider-Man, it was betrayed by Scarlet that was revealed to be the spy in S.H.I.E.L.D. and told Octavius that the key of the Anti-Hydra weapon was in Peter's Aunt May house. Final Assault On the day of graduation at S.H.I.E.L.D. academy, Doc Ock recruited Kraven and Scorpion back into his group, while brainwashing Vulture and Rhino into his service. He also turned Crossbones into a new Lizard. Spider-Man cured the three mutants, while Kraven and Scorpion were knocked out. Doc Ock turned himself into a monstrous octopus, but found his mind fading; he begged for help and was restored to normal. | Equipment = Doctor Octopus' Tentacles, Beetle Armor, Kraven's Weapons. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}